I'm Growing Up
by Vampyre Gyrl
Summary: This is the first story that I've ever put on here. This story is about Velika and what it's like for her growing up. Please review.


I'm Growing Up

By Kabuki Starlette

It was a bright and cheery day on Mt. Paos. Chi Chi, Videl, and Li Li were in the kitchen making breakfast while the boys were outside either washing the cars or training with one another when the girls weren't looking. Velika was upstairs getting ready to take a shower. Vegeta had promised to take her to the mall to go clothes shopping earlier that week and Velika was excited. She gathered her towels and headed to the bathroom. Luckily, she didn't have to fight with her brothers or her grandfather to use the shower. Downstairs, Chi Chi, Videl, and Li Li were finishing making breakfast and were about to call the boys in when they heard a scream coming from upstairs. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Little Goku, Bardock, and Vegeta III heard the scream also and rushed into the house to see what was going on. "What's going on?" Goku asked in a concerned tone of voice. "We heard someone scream." "We heard it too," Videl said a little shaken. "But I don't know who it is." Li Li looked around the kitchen and finally saw Vegeta walk through the door. The two of them looked at each other and knew exactly who had screamed. Before the couple even made a move for the staircase, another scream was heard. "It's upstairs! Come on!" Li Li exclaimed as she and Vegeta ran up the stairs in the direction of the screams. The others followed them until they came to a stop at the door to the bathroom. Vegeta could hear crying coming from the other side of the door. "Is that…Velika?" He whispered; a concerned tone in his voice. Chi Chi quickly moved to the front of the group where her daughter was standing. The mother and daughter nodded to each other and slowly opened the door to the bathroom. They peered around the slightly opened door and saw Velika sitting in the bathtub with her face in her hands; sobbing uncontrollably. Li Li and Chi Chi slowly walked into the bathroom and saw the reason for Velika's screams.

Blood.

There was a pool of blood in the tub that Velika was sitting in. Where had the blood come from? There were no marks on the girl's body, so it couldn't be from an injury. Li Li moved closer to her daughter and could finally see where the blood had come from. She knelt down next to the tub and placed a hand on her daughter's head. "Velika…sweetie?" Li Li said calmly to get the girl's attention. "What happened in here?" Velika looked up at her mother with an expression of fear on her face. The girl's eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were wet from the tears. "I don't know," Velika answered; trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. "I was just taking a shower when I saw blood in the tub. I don't know where it came from." Velika began to cry again. "Am I dying or something?" Li Li shook her head and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "No," She said reassuringly. "This is just a part of growing up." Li Li smiled at her daughter then turned to Chi Chi and motioned for her to come in. Chi Chi walked into the bathroom and saw the blood in the tub. The older woman would have freaked if Li Li hadn't whispered to her what was going on with her granddaughter. After Li Li explained everything to Chi Chi, she smiled and grabbed one of the towels off the towel rack and covered Velika with it. "It's alright, Velika. You're going to be just fine," Chi Chi said with a wide smile. "When we get done cleaning up in here, your mother and I will explain everything to you." Velika looked confused, but figured that her mother and grandmother would be able to tell her where the blood in the tub had come from. Videl and the others were standing in the hall; wondering what was going on with Velika. "I hope she's alright," Videl said twining a strand of her hair around her index and middle fingers. Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders from behind to try and comfort his wife. "I know you do, dear. I'm sure that, whatever happened in there, isn't as serious as we probably think. I have a feeling that Velika is just fine," He said running his hands up and down Videl's arms. A few minutes later, Chi Chi, Li Li, and Velika walked out of the bathroom. Velika's face was very pale, but other than that she looked fine. Her hair was wet and a little tangled and she was wearing her favorite T-shirt and gi bottoms. Chi Chi and Li Li were holding Velika's dirty clothes and the towel that they had wrapped around her. Vegeta saw the towel that Li Li was holding and could smell a hint of blood in the air. "Li Li, what happened in there?" He asked, wanting to know about everything that was going on with his daughter. Li Li could see it in Vegeta's eyes that he was a little scared; probably because he thought the there was something seriously wrong with Velika. Li Li held the towel tighter and knew she needed to wash the blood out of it before her father caught scent of it.

"Hey, Li Li?"

Too late.

Goku pushed his way through the crowd of concerned family members and walked up to his only daughter. "Is Velika gonna be alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. "I could smell blood and I was wondering if she might have hurt herself." Li Li shook her head and reassured her father, and everyone else, that Velika was indeed fine. "Mom and I will explain everything once we have a little talk with Velika," She said walking past the others and headed downstairs. Chi Chi and Velika followed her. Videl, Gohan, and Velika's brothers looked shocked to hear that there was blood in the bathroom. "Oh my God, did Velika hurt herself while she was in there?" Videl asked, turning toward Velika's father and grandfather. The two Saiyans both looked confused, but they didn't think that anything had happened to the young three-quarter Saiyan. Goku and Vegeta were trying to figure out where the blood had come from because it didn't smell the same as the blood from an injury. The smell reminded them of something familiar, but they couldn't quite place it. The group went downstairs and saw Velika and Chi Chi sitting at the kitchen table and heard Li Li in the washroom; probably washing Velika's clothes and that towel she had also. Some of the color was returning to Velika's face and she seemed to be a little more energetic than she was just minutes before. Vegeta and Goku walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with Velika and Chi Chi. Vegeta sat down next to his daughter and Goku sat down next to his wife. Velika could sense that her father and grandfather know that something was up, but she also knew that they probably wouldn't understand once her mother and grandmother told everyone what had happened to her. Even though what they had told her had happened was natural, Velika still felt a bit uncomfortable sitting next to her father who didn't know. Her cheeks started to get warm and they had a rosy hue to them. Vegeta noticed that Velika was blushing and could tell that she was embarrassed about something. Vegeta was about to ask Velika what had happened to her when Li Li walked into the room with a plastic grocery bag. "Did you get them for her like I asked you to?" Chi Chi asked, seeing her daughter walking into the room. Li Li nodded and set the bag on the table. Goku and Vegeta didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Li Li saw the confused looks on her father's and Vegeta's faces. She decided to have a little fun with them since they didn't know what was going on at the moment. "I can tell you two are just dying to find out what's in that bag, aren't you?" She said with a bit of sarcasm. Goku and Vegeta carefully peered into the bag and immediately wished they had minded their own business. Inside the bag was several packages of feminine hygiene products. "Who's all that stuff for?" Goku asked; a bit disappointed that it wasn't for him. Vegeta just rolled his eyes at Goku's response. "Alright, since you two won't quit hanging around until we tell you, we're going to tell you what happened with Velika earlier this morning," Chi Chi said standing up and walking over to the kitchen window. "This morning, when Velika got in the shower, she started to feel light-headed and weak. She didn't think anything of it at the time since she didn't know why she was feeling that way. When Velika started to wash her hair, she looked down and saw the blood in the bathtub. She had no idea where the blood had come from or why it was there." "Could you just get to the part where you tell us where the damn blood came from in the tub," Vegeta interrupted very impatiently. Chi Chi scowled at him then continued. "Anyway, Velika was getting ready to get out of the shower when she blacked-out and ended up sitting in the tub…," "Grandma, I want to tell them the rest," Velika piped up. Chi Chi nodded and let Velika tell them the rest of what had happened to her. "Okay, to make a long story short, I'm becoming a woman and I now have a…menstrual cycle," Goku still looked rather confused. "Menstrual cycle? What's that?" He asked innocently. Vegeta couldn't believe Goku was actually that stupid. "She means she now has periods, you idiot! How can you live in a house with three females and not know that, Kakarot?!" Vegeta shouted. "Geez, I never thought you could any dumber, but you've proved me wrong again." Goku shot up from his seat and glared at the other Saiyan. "Hey, I'm not _that_ dumb, Vegeta!" He shouted back defensively. Li Li got in the middle of the two Saiyan men and stopped their ensuing argument dead in its tracks. "Will you two stop fighting with each other," She intervened. "Can't you two say anything to the other without saying how dumb or arrogant the other is. For God's sake, why can't you two think about how Velika feels here. She was scared to death earlier because she thought she was dying and you've gotta start fighting with each other just because my dad isn't the brightest person around or because the all-mighty Prince of Saiyans thinks he's _that _smart and can make heads or tails of how a woman is supposed to act and feel." Li Li planted her hands on her hips and glared at both her father and her children's father. Vegeta and Goku looked down at their feet and sighed heavily. "We're sorry," They said like two little boys that had just been caught in the cookie jar. Velika smiled at how easily her mother had put her father and grandfather in their places. "Wow," Velika said very amazed. "When I get married and have kids, I'm gonna treat them just like you treat us, Daddy, and Grandpa." Li Li and Chi Chi got a laugh out of that. Later on, Li Li explained what had happened to Velika and everyone understood and were happy for the little three-quarter Saiyan girl.

About five months had past since Velika first started having periods and they soon became commonplace. But after awhile, something else started to become Velika's biggest problem with growing up: physical development. One day, while getting ready to go to school, Velika tried to put on her favorite baby tee, but it seemed to be a bit shorter than she remembered it to be. Velika hadn't really noticed most of the changes that were happening to her body until she realized that most of her clothes, especially her shirts, weren't fitting like they used to. Velika would often stare at her ever-changing body and wonder what it would be like to get the kind of attention her mother and Bulma would often get from men passing by them on the city streets. Bulma would tell them if they valued their lives, they would turn around and head in the opposite direction because Vegeta would likely kill them if they didn't. Li Li would tell them the same thing except if they valued their lives, they would head the other way or get the crap beat out of them by her. When Velika thought about things like that, she would often laugh to herself.

_I want to know what it's like to have a boy look at me and think I'm pretty, like the way Daddy looks at Mom and Bulma. _

Velika stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror she had in her room and notice that she was getting taller and that her face was resembling more of a thirteen-year-old girl than a five-year-old girl. She noticed that, among other things, her breasts were getting bigger; much bigger than the average thirteen-year-old Human girl. Even with as young as she was, she had completely outgrown a B-cup and was ready for a C-cup before her fourteenth birthday. At school, Velika was always being stared at because of her ever-changing features. The boys wanted to be near her and the girls envied her. They all only wished they had what came naturally for Velika. Velika's body had changed so much in the course of a year, no one would have known who she was if her trademark hair hadn't given her away. When Velika reached the age of sixteen, her friends would often ask her why she didn't have a boyfriend yet. She never answered their questions because it was none of their business whether she had one or not and even if she did, her Saiyan pride wouldn't allow her to say anything. When it came to subjects like that, she just kept to herself. By the age of seventeen, Velika had been hit on by the other boys in school and had rejected all of them. Velika knew that all they wanted was one thing from her and she was unwilling to give that up. Velika had learned, while growing up, some things are better after someone gets married to their true love; hers ended up being Master Roshi. At this particular time, Velika was just about done growing up. She had found someone that she loved and that loved her and she was now ready to become the one thing she had been waiting for most of her life to become; a full-fledged woman. Velika finally finished growing up and now it's her children's turn to find out what it's like to grow up.

If she could make it through, so can they.

The End


End file.
